


But you're the only one on my mind

by Dontbelasagnax (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Fix-It: s4e09 Forest of the Dead, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon Accepted, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, Post-Episode: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dontbelasagnax
Summary: It can get lonely and boring living in a virtual reality, even when you are surrounded by friends and an adoptive family. Luckily for River Song, she had the largest library in the universe at her disposal.//Aka a snippet of River's life in the data core//





	But you're the only one on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I had a BLAST writing this! I normally don't like fix-it's but this idea was too good to pass up. I'm so proud of this tbh so please love it
> 
> A few episodes are missing from this fic because I skipped some of his entries (This'll make sense later)
> 
> Title is from Misbehavin' by Pentatonix

Ever since The Library had been infested by Vashta Nerada, they had taken precautions by going digital. As insisted by a peculiar man who called himself the Doctor, they were not to get rid of any pre-existing data that was stored in The Library's database. Little did they know, this was to preserve the consciousness of those saved to the database.

~~~

It can get lonely and boring living in a virtual reality, even when you are surrounded by friends and an adoptive family. Luckily for River Song, she had the largest library in the universe at her disposal.  
One day, River was feeling rather sentimental and homesick, not a good combination if you asked her. She found herself scrolling through the section of romance novels came across a book titled 'There is a Song'.  
It hit her like a ton of bricks, for that was an excerpt of something the Doctor said on their first night on Darillium. The book had been written by a man going by the name of John Smith.  
"Typical." River thought to herself as she scoffed. He always chose that generic name as an alias. The dedication page read:

 _'For the love of my life, the most beautiful song my ears have ever heard, the most graceful and intelligent creature I have ever laid my eyes on, and the sweetest river my lips have ever drank from. This book is for you, my melody, my pond.'_  
  
River's eyes stung as they filled with tears. Her husband had always been eloquent with his words, but this was extremely romantic and sweet. What a sentimental idiot. She combed through the specs page, it said that there were zero pages but over two thousound possible pages. Each page was blank.  
  
"That's odd...Why would he write me a blank book, and what in the world does 'possible pages' mean?" River bookmarked the unfinished book and closed the tab. She suspected that text would start showing up over a period of time.  
  
When River awoke the next morning, the  
first thing she did was check to see if the book had been written in. Sure enough when she opened the bookmark, a page had been added. It read:  
  
_'Hello sweetie. I hope you've had a good day, I did not. Nardole has been nagging me to get over your death, but I can't. I just wish you were here with me, in my arms. Nardole doesn't understand that. He suggested that I write a sad poem and get over you. How could I? You are the center of my universe, I could never get over you. Why did you send Nardole to look after me? He's rubbish at everything, can't even manage to make a decent cuppa._  
_Anyways, have fun. Give Charlotte a squeeze for me. Love you.'_  
  
River went about the rest of her day with a smile plastered on her face. The Doctor had stolen her line, 'hello sweetie', once again. And it seemed he never quite broke out of the cycle of telling her he loved her as much as possible. Ever since her confession on that crashing space cruise ship, he'd been adamant to prove his love for her. She couldn't help feeling like a giddy school girl.  
  
The next day, River checked for another entry before she went to bed. She was pleasantly surprised to find one.  
  
_'Hello sweetie. I dreamt about you last night. I don't sleep often these days, but I was just so sick of being awake or even alive to be completely honest. I couldn't bring myself to sleep in our room, so I fell asleep in the jump seat._  
_You were so alive and joyful in the dream. Your magical golden hair bouncing and red lips curled into a naughty smile. We proofread your novel 'River Rachford's Other Life' and made love for what seemed like a blissful eternity. Everything was right in the world. Until I woke up and you weren't in my arms. I miss you my love.'_  
  
River loved that her husband missed her, but she hated that it caused him so much pain. There was nothing she could do to comfort him, and that deeply saddened her. River cried herself to sleep that night, wishing the Doctor was laying beside her.

~~~

  
It became a routine for River to check for an entry every morning or night, it was always the highlight of her day.

 _'Hello sweetie. I got a lecturing job at a university today. Don't worry, it's not Luna, it's St. Luke's University on Earth. Nardole and I needed a safe place to put the vault but pesky humans decided to build a university over our basement. So I got a job as a full time professor to keep an eye on it without the risk of being arrested for trespassing. They've given me an office and everything. I've realized that I really enjoy lecturing, but grading papers is not as fun. Can you believe the crap a few students have handed in? One student had the audacity to hand in a five paragraph essay when I assigned a ten paragraph essay. I couldn't believe it. I really don't have the patience for students who don't even make an effort now that I've retired from saving the universe._  
_Have fun with the kiddos. I love you.'_  
  
River found it amusing that he became a professor. She could imagine him lecturing, after all he loved being the center of attention when he was being clever. River curled up in bed, sighing contently as she pretended that her husband was lying beside her.

~~~

  
_'Hello sweetie. There's this girl who attends my lectures. She's not enrolled in the university, but when ever she doesn't understand something she smiles, whereas the rest of the class frowns. I find her intriguing. Nardole is always saying that I need friends, so I'm going to ask him to invite her to my office tomorrow. I want to tutor her, for free of course._  
_I hope your day went well. I will personally kill anyone who tries to mess with you. Love you honey.'_  
  
River laughed at the Doctor's comments. He certainly could kill anyone that tried to mess with her. She was happy that he was trying to make friends. This regeneration of his hasn't been exceptional at socializing.

~~~

 _'Hello sweetie. That girl I told you about came by my office today. Her name is Bill Potts. Apparently she loves my lectures but isn't actually enrolled in university, she just works in the cantina. She accepted my invitation to tutor her, for which I'm most excited. I think she'll make an interesting student._  
_I wish you could meet this girl. She's bright and quirky and has an affinity to learn. I think you would really like her._  
_Love you.'_  
  
River took heart in the fact that he thought of her even though he'd just made a new friend. It was endearing. She slept soundly that night.

~~~

  
_'Hello sweetie. Bill showed me an odd puddle that her crush had shown her. To make a long story short, the puddle used Bill's crush, Heather, as a sort of space ship. Heather was no longer human and she tried to take Bill with her. The whole story is a bit lengthy, so let me just assure you that we worked everything out._  
_Back at the university I tried to erase Bill's memory of the encounter but she asked how I would feel if someone erased my memories. Damn her, she already knows how to push my buttons. I let her keep her memories obviously._  
_I swear you, Susan, and the Tardis are in cahoots because all three of you wanted me to travel again. The women I love are so damn infuriating. I relented, nevertheless, and decided to show Bill around time and space._ _I love you River.'_

_~~~_

River awoke feeling terrible. It was her wedding anniversary with the Doctor. It didn't feel right to be alone. But then she realized that a part of her husband was always with her. The book. River ran to the computer in a desperate attempt to console herself. Sure enough, there was a new entry.  
  
_'Hello sweetie. It's our anniversary today. I hope you're not mad that I couldn't bring myself to celebrate. I just miss you so much. I wish I could kiss you, and hold you, and tell how much I love you. I wish I could make love to you, and make you feel like the most important woman to ever live, and whisper sweet nothing's into your ear while you sleep. I wish I could just be with you. I would finally feel complete again, like I did all those years on Darillium. I would be the happy again._  
_If you couldn't tell, I spent the entire day crying and longing for you. I know I'm a sentimental idiot, but I can't help it. I love you too much.'_  
  
River found herself succumbing to tears. She felt the exact same way he did, longing for the other's presence. River tried to pull herself together, but the tears wouldnt stop flowing. She locked herself in her bedroom, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. A wreck, crying over her husband.

~~~

  
_'Hello sweetie. I took Bill to the last Great Frost Fairs of 1814 today. I told her about the time I took you and how Stevie Wonder played for you under the bridge. She seemed surprised to find out that I'm married. And before you start worrying, Bill is not interested in men. Anyways I ended up punching a racist and we almost got eaten by a giant creature living under the Thames. Bill made the executive desicion to let the creaturs roam free and we made it back to the university in time for tea._  
_The Tardis played Stevie Wonder music for the remainder of the day. Did you put her up to that? Love you lots.'_  
  
He was such a sentimental idiot. River started that day with an extra kick to her step.

~~~

It was 4am and River couldn't sleep. She'd had a bad nightmare about her childhood. When she awoke, it pained her even more that the Doctor wasn't there to cuddle and tell her that everything is alright. River walked into the study to check the book, it was the closest thing she got to being with the Doctor. To her surprise, there was a new entry.  
  
_'Hello sweetie. Nardole found the book today. He says that it enables me to believe that you're not gone. He wants me to stop writing to you, but I don't understand how I could. The only thing that keeps me going is the hope that you'll read this book someday. I can't live without you, my love. I need you.'_  
  
This entry brought River even farther down the rabbit hole. He needed her just as much as she needed him and neither of them would ever see each other again. She crawled back into bed and laid there until her depression turned into exhaustion and sleep whisked her away.

~~~

 _'Hello sweetie. I bought a house today. Well it's a rather long story, but the house was infested with these alien bugs who feed on human lives. Bill moved into the house with her friends and they became victims of the pests. The landlord was sacrificing his tenants so that his mother could become stronger. The mother killed herself, the insects, and her son when she learned he'd been killing people for her._  
_So I bought the house. It really is a beautiful house, it just has a disturbing past. I'm going to rent it out soon. I offered the place to Bill but she turned me down. I certainly couldn't live there, not when I don't have a reason to stay. Plus living in the Tardis is far more convenient. Love you lots.'_  
  
River couldn't help but laugh at her idiotic husband's antics. He bought a house for no reason. Charlotte walked in on her adoptive mother giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" A smile was spreading to her lips, for laughter is contagious.  
  
"Nothing dear. I'll be 'round to make you a sandwich in a moment." River composed herself, a silly grin still plastered on her face.  
  
"That man will never change." River thought to herself.

~~~

 _'Hello sweetie. I've gone blind. Wow that's a hell of an ice breaker. I did something reckless amd idiotic once again. In an attempt to save Bill, I gave her my helmet. I suffered oxygen deprivation for too long, causing me to lose my eyesight. I initially thought it would be temporary, but the damage is permanent. I haven't told Bill that I'm still blind yet, she doesn't suspect a thing since I've been wearing my sonic glasses. Don't worry about me, I can cope. Love you.'_  
  
This entry broke River's heart. The love of her life was now blind because he was too damn selfless. Or too stupid. Right now she wished she could slap him. Or kiss him. she wasn't sure which one she'd pick.

~~~

  
_'Hello sweetie. I was stuck in a virtual simulation. Well the entire population of Earth was. While in the computer, I managed to email myself. A competent threat is coming and I don't know if I'll be able to defeat them, not when I'm blind. I don't know if I can do this River. I could really use your help, my love.'_

~~~

  
_**Ding!** _ Charlotte was walking past the study when she heard the computer make a noise.  
"That's odd...The computer never makes noise." She walked into the study and turned on the computer. She had been sent an email. The subjects line was "Do not open until April 22nd. Do not tell River." Charlotte thought this was suspicious until she read who the sender was. It was from the Doctor. She was exceedingly curious and excited. The Doctor hadn't forgotten about them! It was a shame she couldn't tell River though, she'd be overjoyed. Charlotte abided by the Doctor's instructions though. She did not open the email until April 22nd and she did not tell River.

~~~

  
_'Hello sweetie. I took Bill to Barcelona the other day. I wish I could've seen the look on her face when she met the noseless dogs. It sounded like an absolutely hilarious encounter though. Love you.'_

~~~

 _'Hello sweetie. A 5,000 year old pyramid appeared over night so the UN called me up to check it out. Of course they didn't actually call me, they stole my Tardis._  
_Anyways it turns out that an alien race was inside the pyramid. Big shocker there. Every clock began counting down to the supposed end of the world. The Monks, as they like to call themselves, wanted to make a deal with an official. They would save Earth if an official gave pure consent, but then Earth would be under the Monk's rule. Thing is I was right on the cusp of saving Earth, but couldn't get to safety in time because I was blind. I was forced to finally tell Bill._  
_She made an infuriating deal with the Monks, practically trading the world for my sight. So now we're being bossed around by mummies but hey, at least I have my sight back! (That was sarcasm) I'll figure something out sooner or later._ _Love you.'_  
  
She sighed a breath of relief knowing that her husband had regained his sight. Knowing him, the alien invasion wasn't much of a worry.

~~~

River awoke feeling numb inside. It was April 22nd, her wedding anniversary with the Doctor. She walked to the study and turned on the computer. Her husband updated 'There is a Song' everyday, surely he would not dissapoint on their anniversary. She was wrong. There was no new entry. River was gutted. Of all the days to not write her, this was certainly the worst. Either something terrible had happened to the Doctor or he'd forgotten about her. Left her like a book on a shelf. She dragged herself to her bedroom and curled into a fetal position on her bed. Nothing could ever possibly ease the pain she was feeling. She cried a river for her lost love.

~~~

Charlotte awoke feeling rejuvenated. Today was the day she finally got to open the Doctor's email. She ran through the hallway and past her mother. The computer was already on when she made it to the study. Charlotte thought nothing of it at the time, for there was something much more important at hand. The email. She clicked open the email. It was empty. Just when she thought it was all for nothing, a figure began to materialize before her. The man had floofy gray hair, eyebrows that could kill an entire civilization with one look, and adorned a black hoodie. He looked pretty disoriented so Charlotte helped steady his balance.  
  
"You must be Charlotte. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I'm the Doctor." He replied when he finally realized where he was. Charlotte's eyes went wide. He came back for them!  
  
"Doctor!" She practically screamed and leaped into his arms. He awkwardly returned her hug before getting out of her grasp.  
  
"Do you happen to know where River is?"  
  
"Oh yes! I believe I saw her walking towards her bedroom. She's probably there right now. It's the last room on the right."  
  
"Thank you." The Time Lord said with more appreciation than Charlotte understood. All she did was open an email and direct him to River's room. As the Doctor made his way to River's bedroom, he could feel his hearts pounding hard inside his ribcage. He'd been anticipating this for moment for ages. He finally had the love of his life by his side again. As he opened the door, he heard faint crying. He stood in the doorway for a moment to survey the situation. His hearts skipped at the sight before him. River looked so hurt and vulnerable and oh so beautiful. He assumed she was crying because it was yet another anniversary without him.  
  
The Doctor slipped off his shoes and jacket before lying beside River on the bed. Her back was turned to him. He stroked her hair gently and rubbed her arm lovingly.  
"Shhh River. Everything's alright." He whispered before placing a delicate kiss to the shell of her ear. River gasped and turned around to face her husband. Her face lit up instantly, as if all her dreams had come true. Tears of joy now rolled down her face. The Doctor had a hard time controlling his own emotions, tears of his own wetting his face.  
"Hello sweetie." The Doctor's voice was barely a whisper, but it still managed to break as a lump formed in his throat. With a smile, River pulled her husband into a long awaited kiss. He was stunned at first but quickly returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. The pair found themselves francially ripping off articles of clothing in between kisses, longing to be close as possible to the other.

~~~

River still checked the computer every morning for the daily entries, but now she has company to share them with.  
  
_'Hello sweetie. Not much happened today. I mostly spent my time trying to teach Missy that humans aren't lesser than Time Lords and how to use chopsticks. Can you believe that the woman has never learned how to use chopsticks in her life? She didn't even know what they were, which is interesting considering she's spent a while on Earth now. I swear, sometimes I really think she's a lost cause. Anyways, have a good day - I love you lots.'_  
  
River giggled a bit after reading the latest entry before turning her attention to the Doctor, who was standing behind her chair reading over her golden curls.  
  
"Honey, what should we do today?" She asked her husband as he finished reading.  
  
"Didn't you want to go into town to shop today?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was planning on doing. The local bakery has discounted prices this week." She enthused happily. The Doctor bit back a laugh at her eagerness for sweets.  
  
"Alright grab your purse, I'll go check on Charlotte and then warm the car up." He briefly kissed her cheek before rushing off to find the young girl.  
River sat in the chair for a moment longer, gathering her thoughts before heading down the hall to her bedroom. Flicking the light switch on, she walked across her room to the bureau where her oversized purse lay atop. Hanging the hefty bag on her forearm, she made to leave but caught sight of herself in the full length mirror and had to do a double take. She looked at the reflection of her ever so slightly swollen belly in the mirror and worried her lip. Giving into her temptations, River lifted her shirt just above her midriff and gave the bump and a gentle rub. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Don't worry little one, I'll tell him soon." River whispered conspiratorially to the bump before pulling her shirt back down. She tucked an errant curl behind her ear and hurried off to the car.  


**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea due to Extremis (which is one of my fave s10 ep)
> 
> Explanation of how he did it:  
> Basically the Doctor embedded his psychic link via sonic sunglasses in an email which would be downloaded when you open it. Since he sent it to Charlotte, he was instantly downloaded to The Library's database when she opened it.
> 
> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what y all have to say about this <3


End file.
